


Show Me The Money

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [20]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Pacts, Jack & Tricks Of The Trade

**Nottingham Castle. Interior Corridor. Night.  
** _(Will has a chisel wedged in the side of the strong room’s door. He taps on it with the butt end of his hand axe, shifts it to a new place, and taps again. Robin stands impatiently next to him, holding a torch to light his work. Little John and Much wait behind a pillar across from them.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on. _(Will continues shifting and tapping.)_ How much longer?”  
 **Will:** “I’m almost through.” _(The gang hear footsteps approaching quickly.)_  
 **Much:** “Shh. Someone’s coming.”  
 _(Will stops and they all press against the door, wall or a pillar.)  
_ **Little John:** “Guards.“  
 _(Djaq comes running down the corridor and holds up her hand to Much and Little John charging at her. Will resumes his work.)  
_ **Djaq:** “The castle’s waking up.”  
 **Much:** _(Firmly to Robin:)_ “Time to go. Now.”  
 **Robin:** “We have to get the pact from the strong room. England’s future depends on it.”  
 **Little John:** “Robin, no time. _(Robin relents. He jerks his head at the door and steps back from it.)_ Will.” _(Will looks back and sees Little John about to charge at the door, lowers his tools and steps out of the way.)_  
 **Robin:** “And quietly.” _(Little John roars loudly and charges. The door falls down with an echoing crash. Robin winces.)_  
 **Little John:** “There you go.”  
 _(Will hides his smile as Little John steps away. Robin holds the torch up inside the empty room.)  
_ **Will:** “It’s empty.” _(Robin takes a step inside.)_  
 **Robin:** “Where’s the pact?!”  
 **Djaq:** “Where’s everything?”  
 **Much:** “I don’t know, but what I do know, it’s a good job nobody’s heard us. Last time there were dogs. _(A dog is heard howling. Another can be heard barking and snarling. Two dogs turn the corner and run down the corridor. Robin looks back at them.)_ Run?”  
 _(Robin squints his eyes closed, turns his head and sighs heavily, exasperated at all their work for nothing.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin sits away from the others with a fist to his chin thinking. Will drinks, holding bread in his other hand. Much feeds a baby goat. Djaq sits with him, eating. Little John brings his plate and squats down next to Robin.)  
_ **Little John:** “You’re not eating?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stares out for a moment before answering.)_ “No. John, we have to go back and get that pact. It’s proof of treason. We show that to the King and the Sheriff’s history.”  
 **Little John:** _(Sighs loudly.)_ “Robin, we’ve no idea where it’s hidden.”  
 _(Just outside the camp, a rock falls through a pipe into a basket. The weight slaps a stick into a large copper platter, which rings like a gong.)  
_ **Much:** “The alarm!”  
 _(They all put down their plates and grab their gear.)_  
 ****

**Near the upper road.  
** _(Jack, on a white horse and carrying a leather pouch in his hands, slowly makes his way over a rough spot in the path, unaware he has tripped an alarm. A large sack concealed with tree branches swings down and knocks him off his horse, which runs off. From behind a camouflaged partition, the gang watch him roll downhill and be hoisted into the air by a rope around his middle. Jack flails and drops his pouch as he hangs helplessly, the pouch swinging from a chain round his wrist. Robin delightedly bursts out of his hiding place with the gang right behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Ah-ha! Who said money doesn’t grow on trees?”  
 _(Robin ducks under Jack and grabs the pouch. Jack reaches up with his knife and cuts the rope. He falls to his feet and jerks the pouch back by its chain before Robin can react.)  
_ **Little John:** “Oh-ho-ho-ho!”  
 _(The gang and their weapons surround Jack, who spins round, desperately brandishing his knife. Much recognises him and looks at Djaq who smirks back. They’ve met Jack before but play along with the rest of the gang.)  
_ **Jack:** “I’ve no more than ten shillings.” _(Little John laughs heartily.)_  
 **Will:** “Oh, here we go. Then why resist? If you tell the truth, we’ll only take a tenth.” _(Little John taps Jack’s buttocks with his staff. Jack looks back at him.)_  
 **Little John:** “Lie…”  
 **Robin:** ”… and we’ll take it all.”  
 **Jack:** “It’s the truth!”  
 **Robin:** “Then why not show us?” _(Little John slaps at Jack’s arm.)_  
 **Jack:** “I need every penny for the woman I love.”  
 **Djaq:** “You’re going to buy a woman?”  
 **Jack:** _(Spinning around to face Djaq:)_ “To rescue her. _(Breathing quickly, he relaxes slightly when he sees Djaq and Much smirking at him:)_ Canon Birkley has Aliena.”  
 **Robin:** “We know Birkley.”  
 _(Will puts his broadaxe in Jack’s face.)  
_ **Will:** “Yeah, wherever Birkley goes the Sheriff’s not far behind!”  
 **Robin:** “But we don’t know you.”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Actually Robin, Djaq and I do know him.”  
 **Djaq:** “We met at Knighton Hall the night you sent us to protect Edward from the Hamleigh’s henchman.”  
 **Much:** “When Will and John were in Jail and you were stealing the Sheriff’s money.”  
 **Djaq:** _(To Jack:)_ “What happened to Aliena?”  
 **Jack:** “Not long after we left Nottingham Aliena and I made a lot of money as Wool merchants, going from village to village and only getting wealthier.”  
 _(Little John taps Jack’s hip with his staff and Jack spins round.)  
_ **Little John:** “So pay up.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chidingly:)_ “John. Let him finish.”  
 **Jack:** “Our success enraged William Hamleigh and he torched our merchandise. We’d spent all our money on that and now it’s all gone. Desperate and penniless we pleaded for help from the church. Canon Birkley agreed to look after us if we signed a bond of debt.”   
**Much:** “Meaning what exactly?”  
 **Jack:** “Meaning Aliena will work for Birkley until we can pay off the bond. That’s why I need every shilling!”  
 **Robin:** “How much is the good Canon charging to release this bond?”  
 **Jack:** “£2000.”  
 **Will:** “That’s insane, remind me to never ask for the churches help!”  
 **Robin:** “We’ll pay it. We’re going to pay off your debt.”  
 **Will/Djaq:** “What?!” 

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin moves a large stone from the opening of their cache and pulls out a box. Djaq, Little John, Much and Will follow him into the camp.)  
_ **Little John:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Much:** “That’s all our money!  
 _(Djaq holds the stack of boxes Robin has handed to her.)  
_ **Will:** “We’ll be broke!”  
 **Robin:** _(to Will:)_ “Go and fill the bottom of a chest with sand. _(Pointing emphatically at Will.)_ We follow that money, we find the pact. Look, trust me! I have a plan!”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The door to the sewer dump.  
** _(The Sheriff, Allan and Gisborne stand by the sewer dump. A servant comes and pours rubbish down the opening.)  
_ **Allan:** “Robin’s favourite, this one. Leads from outside straight into the castle. _(Tracing the outside of the door with his finger:)_ You know, a simple iron grille in there would fix that.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm. _(Clicks his finger to a guard.)_ Bars on there. _(to Gisborne:)_ Upgrade this young man to leather. He’s a hero. _(Pats Allan’s shoulder and chuckles.)_ That idea is almost as good as emptying the strong room.”  
 _(The Sheriff, Gisborne and the guards leave. Allan is about to follow when Marian closes the door in front of him, pulling her curved jewelled knife from her hair and pointing it at him.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Quietly, sternly:)_ “What are you doing?”  
 **Allan:** “What? I’m not doing anything.”  
 **Marian:** “You’re giving away all Robin’s secrets. You advised the Sheriff about the strong room.”  
 **Allan:** “Look, I’m fighting for my life here, Marian.”  
 _(Marian holds her knife to Allan’s throat.)  
_ **Marian:** “Yes, you are. Stop now or I swear I will kill you.”  
 _(The door opens suddenly and Marian quickly hides the knife at her hip. She and Allan both step away from each other as Gisborne glances between them.)_

**Gisborne:** “Something wrong?”  
 **Allan:** _(Nonchalantly:)_ “No.”  
 **Marian:** _(Shakes her head nonchalantly:)_ “No.”  
 **Allan:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Just, er, meeting the locals.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looks at Allan and points at the door.)_ “In!”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Canon Birkley comes down the side steps to greet Jack.)  
_ **Birkley:** _(Happily:)_ “Jack, my dear son… _(Birkley hugs Jack.)_ How wonderful to see you. How much are you paying me this week?”  
 **Jack:** _(Proudly:)_ “The lot. _(Birkley’s face falls. Jack turns to indicate behind him where the gang, dressed in overcoats and hats, surround a handcart with a large box, with protruding poles to carry it. On it sits a chest, open to reveal its treasure.)_ My porters have the money to pay the bond. I’m here to collect Aliena.”  
 **Birkley:** _(Distressed but trying to sound happy:)_ “Oh… good! The Sheriff will be… er… delighted. Have your men give it to the guards _(Robin quietly pulls the plug out of the chest.)_ and you wait through there and I’ll give the Sheriff the good news.” _(Jack looks back at Robin and nods. Robin sighs through rounded lips and the gang step back from the cart and let the guards take the box, which leaves a thin trail of sand.)  
_ **Little John:** “I hope you know what you’re doing, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smugly:)_ “Trust me, John.” _(Robin smiles, watching the chest.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(The guards carry the chest down the corridor, leaving a trail of sand. The gang quietly follow it inside.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Birkley finds the Sheriff.)  
_ **Birkley:** “My lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Irritably:)_ “What?”  
 **Birkley:** “We have a problem. _(Sweeps his arm out to invite the Sheriff to follow.)_ Please.” _(Birkley walks on and the Sheriff follows.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff picks up and tosses back some coins from the chest, which has been set on a table.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny, but it doesn’t look like a problem.”  
 **Birkley:** “Ah, it’s the repayment of a loan.”  
 **Sheriff:** “So what’s the problem?”  
 **Birkley:** “It’s the bond on the girl, Aliena. Jack is waiting outside.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Jack? It’s too late. We’ve agreed to sell her to Hamleigh. Anyway, you told me he had nothing. Where did he get this money from?”  
 **Birkley:** “My lord, I couldn’t say, but it’s all there. The interest, everything. What do I tell him?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, use your initiative, hm? Tell him it was an act of God.”   
_(Sarcastically crosses himself.)  
_ **Birkley:** _(Nods and leaves.)_ “My lord.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Jack is waiting impatiently for Birkley to return. He watches two guards walk down the corridor. Behind him, Aliena sees him through an ornate wooden partition and rushes to him.)  
_ **Aliena:** _(Whispers:)_ “Jack!”  
 **Jack:** “Aliena!” _(Chuckles quietly in delight at seeing her.)_  
 **Aliena:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Jack:** “I’ve come to save you. I’ve paid off the bond. We’re to be together. Come round.” _(Aliena hurries around the pillars to the corridor, but Birkley steps in front of her and points at her.)  
_ **Birkley:** _(to the soldiers:)_ “Take her.”  
 _(Two soldiers take Aliena away and two more stand between Jack and Birkley.)  
_ **Jack:** “What are they doing? What’s going on? _(Jack points at Aliena and the guards cross their halberds in front of him.)_ You leave her alone!”  
 **Aliena:** “John!”  
 **Jack:** “What are you doing to Aliena?”  
 **Birkley:** “The money. It’s not all there.”  
 **Jack:** “It is there! Every penny. All the capital, all the interest.”  
 **Birkley:** “But not the early redemption charges.”  
 **Jack:** _(Chuckles slightly with disbelief.)_ “The early… what?”  
 **Birkley:** “It’s another five hundred.”  
 **Jack:** “Five hundred. _(Sighs.)_ I’ll marry her without the bond.”  
 **Birkley:** “Do you not understand how debt works? While I have the bond, she is Church property.” _(Turns and leaves. Jack turns away angry and confused.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff, Gisborne and Allan are looking at the chest of money.)  
_ **Allan:** “I know where he got this from. These boxes belong to Robin.”  
 **Sheriff:** “How do you know?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, ’cause I ni—’ cause I know.” _(Almost says “nicked them.”)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Why would Robin Hood give money to a knight?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, he wouldn’t, unless, er, he thought he could get it back.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well… let’s disappoint him, shall we? We’re going to put it in your little birdcage. _(Claps his hands excitedly.)_ It’s time for the unveiling.”  
 ****

**Interior corridor, outside the Sheriff’s quarters.  
Gisborne: **“My lord, this cage. Is it wise?”  
 **Sheriff:** “It was your man’s idea. _(to Allan.)_ It’s genius!”  
 **Gisborne:** “All that money where everyone can see it?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Where everyone can see if Robin Hood’s going to steal it. That is the point.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(The gang hide behind the pillars as several soldiers bring the money from the Sheriff’s quarters down the corridor. They step out and peer around the pillars to see where they’re going. Robin’s eyes widen.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “Where are they going? They should have gone left. They’ve gone right! _(Robin looks at Much.)_ Right leads back outside!”  
 **Little John:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Robin!”  
 _(The gang run to follow. Robin shakes his head, flustered, before following.)_


	2. An Assortment Of Cages

**Courtyard.  
**_(The soldiers bring out the money chest through the tower door and head for the main doors. The gang come out, Little John first. Little John sees the crowd in the courtyard and holds out his arms to stop the others.)  
_**Little John:** “Whoa, whoa! This is not good.”  
**Will:** “It’s meant to be leading us to the pact!”  
**Much:** “We’re back where we started.”  
**Robin:** _(Coming out of the tower door and stepping between them:)_ “Shh. _(Much sees the birdcage, shrouded in one of the Sheriff ’s banners, hanging over the main doors.)_ What’s that?”  
_(A fanfare plays and the Sheriff steps out of the main doors with his arms outstretched. Allan and Gisborne stand behind him on either side.)  
_**Sheriff:** “People! My _[gently slaps his heart]_ dear people. _(Robin steps forward into the rear of the crowd and Marian sidles up behind him.)_ We are gathered here today to witness the unveiling of my marvellous birdcage!”  
_(A guard pulls off the banner. The crowd “ooh” and “ah” as the Sheriff claps and laughs.)  
_**Marian:** _(Whispers in Robin’s ear:)_ “What are you doing?”  
**Robin:** “We’re trying to find the pact.”  
_(The birdcage is lowered. The gang watch, perplexed.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Nottingham’s exchequer. Our community chest. There for all to see, demonstrating once again my commitment to open government. _(The birdcage lands on the top of the steps.)_ Hmm? _(The crowd murmur.)_ And this… _(The soldiers start loading treasure into the birdcage)_ …. this latest addition to our fund, I have been reliably informed, has come from the coffers of Robin Hood himself!” _(The crowd “oh” as Sheriff laughs and claps.)_  
**Much:** “There goes our money.” _(Will looks up at the battlements where a line of archers have their weapons drawn.)  
_**Will:** “Archers all around. Clever.” _(The birdcage is raised.)_  
**Sheriff:** “If you happen to see Robin Hood, and he asks you, “Have you seen my money?” you can say to him, “The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind!” _(The crowd laugh as the cage stops over the Sheriff ’s head.)_  
**Marian:** “It was Allan’s idea. He’s informed the Sheriff of all the ways in and out of the castle.”   
**Sheriff:** _(to Allan:)_ “A good scheme I think, Allan.”  
**Marian:** “They’re sealing off the exits. You have to get out now.”  
**Robin:** “But what if Allan tells them about you?”  
**Marian:** “He won’t. I’ve silenced him.” 

_(Robin bites his lip as he absorbs all Marian has told him. Then Jack appears at the top of the tower behind them with a slingshot pointed at the Sheriff.)  
_**Jack:** “Stop! _(The crowd murmur and look up. The Sheriff, who was headed into the east corridor, also stops and looks up.)_ That’s my money!”  
**Marian:** “That’s Jack! What’s he doing?”  
**Jack:** “I want my bride!”  
**Marian:** “His bride?”  
**Djaq:** “Yes. Aliena.”  
**Jack:** “I’ve settled the debt and you’ve got your money. You’re the thieves! You and the canon! _(The Sheriff sidles over and grabs a woman as a shield.)_ Not Robin Hood!”  
_(Jack draws the the slingshot back and it falls harmlessly out of the string to the ground. Robin sighs as the crowd laugh.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Guards! Hang him!”  
**Jack:** “What?” _(The guards scramble upstairs as the Sheriff and Gisborne head into the east corridor.)_  
**Robin:** _(Thinks for a brief moment.)_ “Come on, John.”  
_(Robin and John run to grab the fallen banner.)  
_**Little John:** “Much, grab a corner!” _(The gang run to the base of the tower, each grabbing for a corner of the banner.)_  
**Robin:** _(to Jack:)_ “Jack! _(Jack looks down as the gang stretch the banner taut. Motioning down with his arm:)_ Jump! _(Jack is hesitant to jump and sees the archers heading towards him.)_ Jump!”  
_(More archers head towards him from the other side.)  
_**Much:** “Now!” _(Seeing no other way out, Jack jumps and falls into the banner as women scream. The gang deftly dump him onto his feet.)_  
**Much:** “Run!”  
**Robin:** “Come on!”  
**Much:** “Run!” _(The gang and Jack run to the castle gate with soldiers in pursuit, but Aliena, in the tower window over the main doors, sees Jack.)_  
**Aliena:** “Jack! _(Jack stops and looks back.)_ Jack?!”  
_(Much grabs Jack by the back of his jacket.)  
_**Much:** “Come on!”   
_(The soldiers follow them into town.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
**_(The gang and Jack run through the marketplace to the stalls, which are divided by curtains. They dash inside and Little John puts his finger to his lips at some men sitting nearby. Robin and Little John pull the curtain closed behind them. The guards run past and Little John opens the curtains.)  
_**Little John:** “We’ve lost all our money!”  
**Djaq:** “And we don’t have the pact.”  
_(Robin is staring angrily at Jack.)  
_**Much:** _(to Jack:)_ “What were you playing at in there? You could have got us killed.”  
**Will:** _(to Jack:)_ “What happened? Did you tell him it was our money?”  
**Jack:** “No, of course not. The canon told me it wasn’t enough. He says I have to pay early redemption charges.”  
**Robin:** _(In disbelief:)_ “You know what? We need to have a little chat with this canon.”  
**Jack:** “I hear he takes confession from the tavern girls every lunchtime.”  
_(Robin smirks.)_  
****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
**_(Gisborne marches angrily down the corridor, Allan following. Gisborne sheathes his sword. They meet the Sheriff.)  
_**Gisborne:** “They got away.”  
**Sheriff:** “Surprise, huh? Not. Hood always gets away and I’m getting rather _[roars in Gisborne’s face]_ tired of it! _(Looks at Allan.)_ This time, we go to him.” _(The Sheriff walks past Allan, who turns around.)  
_**Allan:** “Look, like I said to Giz, I…”  
**Sheriff:** _(Stops and mouths questioningly:)_ “Giz?”  
**Allan:** “… I can’t tell you where Robin lives.”  
**Sheriff:** _(Turns around and steps to Allan.)_ “Whose side are you on, Allan?”  
**Allan:** _(Swallows.)_ “Well, even if I did tell you, he might’ve moved on.”  
**Sheriff:** “Well, we’ll find out, won’t we? I want him dead.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, but if he hasn’t moved on, he’ll have set all sorts of traps up. Just be too dangerous.”  
**Sheriff:** _(Puts his hand on Allan’s shoulder.)_ “Yes, well, don’t you worry about that, eh, dear boy? _(Turns around.)_ We’ll send you in first.” _(Leaves.)_  
(Gisborne pushes Allan forward. Marian, unbeknownst to the Sheriff and Gisborne, has been standing, hidden, behind the ornate partition and has heard everything. Fearful for Robin, she hurries off in the opposite direction.)

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
**_(The Jailer is making his rounds, walking between the steps and Edward’s cell. Marian hurries down the stairs to her father after he passes and grabs the bars.)  
_**Edward:** “Marian!”  
**Marian:** “Father.”  
**Edward:** “Sh-sh-sh.”  
**Jailer:** “Oi, you’re not supposed to be down here.”  
**Isabella:** _(Walking down into the dungeons.)_ “It’s alright, jailer - she’s with me.”  
**Jailer:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes Milady.” _(Grumbles and resumes his rounds.)_  
**Marian:** _(Checks that the Jailer is out of earshot, then whispers:)_ “Father, Robin is in trouble. Allan is leading Gisborne to the camp. I need to find a way to get out of the castle and warn him, but the Sheriff has blocked every exit. I don’t know what to do.”  
**Isabella:** “I can warn Robin, I’m free to go wherever I wish.”   
**Marian:** _(Forcefully:)_ “No. _(A bit gentler:)_ No, thank you but even though I’ve forgiven you, Robin won’t listen to you if you’re in league with Allan. Besides, I need you to stay here and see if you can free Aliena.”  
**Edward:** “Aliena? She’s here? What’s happened?”  
**Marian:** “She’s being held captive by Canon Birkley and now she’s here in the castle.”  
**Isabella:** “Birkley? How is that possible?”  
**Marian:** “I don’t know, but the bigger question is how we missed her being here in Nottingham for so long?”  
**Isabella:** “Well I know that Birkley only resumed his duties at Kirklees two weeks ago. He had been called away to Kingsbridge before that.”  
**Edward:** _(Closing his eyes in a pained expression:)_ “That must’ve been where he met Aliena.”  
**Marian:** “Right, _(looking to Isabella)_ so I need you to stay here and find out what’s going on with Aliena as I warn Robin.”  
**Isabella:** “Allan would never show them where the camp is.”  
**Marian:** “He won’t have much of a choice if Guy is with him.”  
**Edward:** “Marian, you want to end up in a cell like me?”  
**Marian:** _(Surprised at his attitude:)_ “No. But I must warn Robin.”  
**Edward:** “Is he worthy of all these risks you take for him?”  
**Marian:** “Yes!”  
**Edward:** “He can’t change anything.”  
**Marian:** “Yes, he can. He is going to get the traitor’s pact and show it to the King. The Sheriff’s days are numbered.”  
**Edward:** “And does Robin know where it is? This pact?”  
**Marian:** “No… _(A moment of silence.)_ But he’ll find it.”  
**Edward:** “The pair of you… you’re dreamers!”  
**Marian:** “Dreamers?! Because we are not weak like you?”  
**Isabella:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Marian!”  
**Edward:** “How dare you!”  
**Marian:** “You caused all this! You allowed the Sheriff to walk in and take your job and you stood there and did nothing.”  
**Edward:** “That is not true.”  
**Marian:** “And you condemn Rob— _(Takes a deep breath.)_ You should be helping us. I don’t have time for this.”  
_(Marian jerks the bars and then turns to leave, but Edward reaches through and grabs the back of her head.)  
_**Edward:** “Marian!”  
**Marian:** “I’m ashamed of you sometimes.”   
_(Marian stares at Edward for a moment, then turns and leaves. Edward is speechless. Edward tries to hold her back and instead pulls out the curved jewelled knife from her hair. Isabella looks sadly to him then follows Marian out of the Dungeons. Edward realises he has a weapon in his hand and is immediately silent, thinking how he can use it. The Jailer walks by, staring smugly at Edward, then walks on. )_

**Nottingham Town. The Trip to Jerusalem Inn. Interior.  
** _(Robin and Jack enter the inn and go upstairs.)  
_ ****

**Upstairs room.  
**_(Birkley flips a coin to a young woman lying on the bed. Robin, head down, meets him as he is about to go out the door.)  
_**Birkley:** “What do you want?”  
**Robin:** _(Meekly:)_ “I’m here to take confession.”  
**Birkley:** “Oh. Very good.”  
_(Robin lifts up his head and Birkley recognises him.)  
_**Robin:** “Yours.”  
_(Robin steps inside. Jack comes in behind him, his knife pointed at Birkley.)  
_**Jack:** “I’ve paid off Aliena’s bond. Where is it?”  
**Birkley:** “Well, I don’t have it.”  
**Jack:** “Is it in the birdcage?”  
**Robin:** “It’s not, is it? It’s too exposed up there for papers.”  
**Birkley:** “Well, how would I know?”  
**Robin:** _(Chuckles menacingly.)_ “No, you don’t understand. You see, it’s not just my friend here who needs to know where the Sheriff keeps his documents.”  
**Birkley:** “Well, as God is my friend, I swear I don’t know where they are.”  
**Robin:** _(Steps forward.)_ “And I swear to you, that if you don’t tell us, God won’t be your friend. He’ll be your next-door neighbour.”  
_(Jack thrusts his knife forward.)  
_**Birkley:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you promise not to hurt me, I will tell you the truth.” _(Robin and Jack exchange glances.)_  
**Jack:** “I promise.” _(Puts away his knife.)_  
**Birkley:** “Listen, I have no idea where the Sheriff keeps his papers, but it doesn’t matter. Somebody else has already repaid the bond.”  
**Jack:** “What? Who?”  
**Birkley:** “William Hamleigh. He will marry Aliena on Saturday. The Sheriff’s made a deal.”  
**Jack:** “Aliena despises Hamleigh, she would never marry him! She loves me!”  
**Birkley:** “That’s why we haven’t told her!”  
_(Birkley goes out the door, but Jack pushes him back around to face him.)  
_**Jack:** “That is immoral!”  
**Birkley:** “Oh, grow up! Money has a way of making things moral. _(Robin’s fights to restrain his temper.)_ And Hamleigh is paying more than you could ever dream of. _(Smirking:)_ After all, she’s a very pretty girl. _(Jack starts to pull out his knife.)_ At-at! You made a promise before God not to hurt me.”  
_(Jack reluctantly sheathes his knife.)  
_**Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “He did… _(Robin punches Birkley, who falls unceremoniously down the stairs into a heap at the bottom. The crowd downstairs gasp.)_ … I didn’t.”  
**Jack:** “Thank you.”  
_(Robin nods at Jack.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
**_(Allan is holding his horse by the reins, waiting unhappily as Gisborne’s men assemble in the back of the covered wagon next to him. Gisborne is watching from the top of the steps. Marian hurries to him, coming from the dungeons.)  
_**Sergeant:** “Gisborne’s men! Get in the back! We’re going to Hood’s camp! Come on! Get up there! Get up!”  
**Marian:** “Guy, I need a favour.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Curtly:)_ “No.”   
_(Gisborne goes down the steps and Marian follows.)_  
**Marian:** “I must get to a physician. My father is getting worse.”  
_(Gisborne stops and faces her.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Marian, you know the rules governing your house arrest.”  
**Marian:** “But I would be with you and then I would come straight back. _(No answer.)_ Please.”  
**Sergeant:** “A piece of gold for the head of Hood!” _(Gisborne thinks it over.)_  
****

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Robin and Jack run to meet the rest of the gang waiting.)  
_**Robin:** “Get yourselves together. We’ve work to do.”  
**Will:** “Why? What happened?”  
**Jack:** “The Sheriff is selling Aliena to William Hamleigh. We have to get her out.” _(Robin leans on a tree to think.)_  
**Much:** “How? Allan’s blocked all our ways in.”  
**Robin:** _(Thinking:)_ “Yeah. _(Looks at Jack.)_ Don’t worry. We’ll think of something. Come on.” _(They all run towards the camp.)_   
****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(Much pulls two swords off a peg and hands one to Jack, who had just slid his knife back on his belt. Little John pulls the camouflage cover over the camp.)  
_**Jack:** “I am truly beholden to you all.”  
**Robin:** _(Buckling on his knife belt.)_ “It’s what we do.”  
**Jack:** (Putting on the sword belt.) “You have no idea what she means to me.”  
**Robin:** “Let me guess. You can’t sleep for thinking of her. _(Jack stares at him.)_ You can’t turn a corner without hoping she’ll be there.”   
_(Robin turns around to get his bow off the peg.)  
_**Jack:** “You have those feelings?”  
_(Robin smiles knowingly before turning around with a straight face.)  
_**Robin:** “I’m just guessing.”  
_(Jack nods, mouthing “oh” in disappointment.)_


	3. Camp Crisis

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Marian and Gisborne, leading his horse, follow the wagon out of the castle gate.)  
_ **Marian:** “Thank you. Once again I am in your debt.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian, I’m not comfortable with the way the Sheriff has treated your father, or you. _(Stops.)_ You need me to wait while you go in to the physician’s?”  
 **Marian:** “No. Don’t let me keep you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Go straight back. _(Gisborne mounts his horse.)_ Or else.”  
 **Marian:** _(Cheekily challenging:)_ “Or else what?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirking down at her:)_ “You know exactly what.”  
 _(Marian stands and watches them leave, then sees an unattended horse nearby. She hides her smile and starts walking towards it.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Aliena is walking with a basket of washing towards the Sheriff’s chamber. She is looking unhappy and beaten, far from the bold and defiant woman we’ve seen before. Isabella rounds the corner almost bumping into her.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Concerned:)_ “Aliena, what are you doing here?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Sighs, eyes downcast:)_ “William Hamleigh burned our merchandise. We lost everything, all the money made from selling wool. Now I’m working for Canon Birkley until I can repay my debt to him.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Knowingly:)_ “Being held against your will you mean.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Shrugs:)_ “We had no other choice, he was very kind to even take Jack and I into his home.”  
 **Isabella:** “Aliena I don’t believe the Canon of Birkley being in Kingsbridge was a case of being at the right place at the right time.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Frowns:)_ “How do you mean?”  
 **Isabella:** “I mean that Birkley is in the Sheriff’s back pocket and Vaisey just so happens to be friends with the Hamleighs.”  
 **Aliena:** “You’re saying it was a trap?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stepping out of his chamber:)_ “Not a trap my dear, no no no. Merely a business opportunity.”  
 **Aliena:** “A business opportunity?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, you see, stories of your successful wool empire have reached even here in Nottingham. How you buy the wool from the farmers and take it to market yourself…quite ingenious. _(Smiling malevolently:)_ But of course there is the issue of you being the daughter of one of the King’s staunchest allies.”  
 **Aliena:** “My father was executed by the Prince, he is no threat to anyone’s plans.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh of course not. But… _(Moving closer to Aliena, Isabella watching the exchange from behind Vaisey’s back.)_ given that the Prince did kill your dear old dad, I doubt that we can count on your support going forward. _(Aliena says nothing, her rebellious spirit returning to her with every syllable the Sheriff utters.)_ Hmm, no I thought not. So, I merely suggested to dear William that your continued prosperity might become a threat to Prince John.”  
 **Aliena:** _(Defiantly:)_ “We were no threat to anyone!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Thoroughness, my dear. I had to be sure.”  
 **Isabella:** “So you plan to sell her into marriage to William Hamleigh?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Turning to Isabella, feigns a hurt tone:)_ “Oh I am not that cruel! Selling a woman into marriage to a man she does not love is only something your brother would do. _(Turns back to Aliena:)_ No, if your beloved manages to cough up the rest of the money before Hamleigh arrives on Saturday, then who am I to stand in true love’s way?”  
 **Aliena:** “You know that is not possible.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Stranger things have happened. Now, as I don’t see Birkley around anywhere you can serve me for the time being. We’ll start with lunch I think. _(Walks past Aliena, bumping her shoulder.)_ Oh and Isabella, you will join me won’t you?” __  
(He leaves laughing as Aliena looks to Isabella now determined to reclaim her freedom.)

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Gisborne and Allan lead the wagon through the forest. Marian gallops madly after them. At a fork in the road, she branches left to an upper path while Allan and Gisborne take the low road.)  
_ ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The alarm gong rings. Robin stops and quickly decides to investigate.)_  
 **Robin:** “Come on.”  
 ****

**Near the upper path.  
** _(Marian is hanging from a rope like Jack before her.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Furiously:)_ “Robin!” _  
(Robin stalks over to her, totally enjoying the situation. The gang try to suppress their giggles.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Brightly, mischievously:)_ “Yes, my love?”  
 **Marian:** “Get me down! You’re in danger!”  
 **Robin:** “But you look so good up there!”  
 **Marian:** _(Trying to loosen her rope:)_ “You will pay, Robin of Locksley.”  
 **Robin:** “Honestly, you look gorgeous from any angle.”  
 _(Will releases the rope and lets Marian down gently. As soon as she reaches the ground, she steps forward and punches Robin in the stomach.)  
_ **Little John:/Much:** “Ooh!” _(Robin doubles over.)_  
 **Marian:** “And how do I look from that angle? Listen to me. I was wrong. Allan is out of control. He’s leading Gisborne and his men here, now.”  
 **Djaq:** _(In disbelief:)_ “Allan?”  
 _(Robin looks at Djaq, then Marian, concerned.)_

_(Robin and Marian walk back along the path. Jack has found the horse and is leading it back to them.)  
_ **Robin:** “You should stay here with us.”  
 **Marian:** “I cannot live in the forest.”  
 **Robin:** “Why not?”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs. Looking for any excuse:)_ “Because green doesn’t suit me.”  
 _(Marian stops as Robin steps in front to face her.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s your father, isn’t it?”  
 **Marian:** “I cannot turn my back on him. And I cannot be found here.”  
 **Robin:** “What I said before…”  
 **Marian:** _(Puzzled:)_ “What?”  
 **Robin:** _(Slightly embarrassed:)_ “You know… _(Points up. Marian is still confused.)_ I said you were gorgeous. _(Marian smiles, and Robin returns it as Jack approaches with the horse.)_ I meant it.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles again, then sees Jack with the horse.)_ “And I meant what I said. One day you will pay, Robin of Locksley.”  
 _(Marian mounts the horse, smiles again, and returns up the path. Jack recognises the attraction between the two.)_   
**Jack:** “Just guessing”? Liar.”   
_(Robin smiles slyly as they watch her disappear over the rise. Much, Djaq, Little John and Will return from camp.)  
_ **Much:** “We’ve closed up the camp.”  
 _(Much hands Robin his bow and quiver.)_  
 **Robin:** “Let’s meet Gisborne and Allan on the low road, give Allan the welcome he deserves. This is war. Come on.” 

**Sherwood Forest. The low road.  
** _(Gisborne and Allan, on horseback, lead the wagon down the road. Robin runs through the trees, leading the gang and Jack towards the low road. As they get nearer, they go cautiously from tree to tree, shadowing the wagon. Gisborne stops.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Right, as the Sheriff said, you take the lead.”   
**Allan:** “Well, we’re not there yet. _(Gisborne glares at him.)_ All right.”   
_(Starts his horse walking.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Guards, wait there. _(Starts his horse. Allan and Gisborne go slowly down the road. Once they are out of sight of the wagon, Djaq, Little John and Much go in, arrows flying, and kill all of Gisborne’s men. Meanwhile Robin runs ahead to Allan and Gisborne. The horses start to pull the wagon forward and they catch up Gisborne, who stops.)_ I told you to hang back. _(Gisborne looks behind him and sees the arrow protruding from the driver’s chest. He and Allan circle back round the wagon, one on each side, and see all the dead men inside as Robin runs to the road and takes up position with an arrow nocked in his bow.)_ Hood! _(Gisborne and Allan turns their horses around.)_ I thought you said we weren’t near.”   
**Allan:** “We’re not!” _(Robin draws and aims his bow.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “He knew we were coming.“   
_(Gisborne goes down the road behind the wagon and Allan continues on. Robin fires, but the deadly shot hits the edge of a tree trunk before it can find Allan’s heart. Robin shows his frustration at his bad shot and runs up to the road as Gisborne tugs too hard on the reins and his horse rears.)  
_ **Allan:** “It’s Robin! _(Gisborne falls off. Robin peers anxiously round a tree as the horse gallops off and Gisborne draws his sword, spinning around, looking. The gang come up, hidden behind trees and Gisborne looks around nervously. Much nocks an arrow to his bow. Allan comes running by on his horse.)_ Guy! Guy! Get on!”   
_(Allan pulls Gisborne up on the back of his horse and they gallop off. The gang run up to Robin.)_   
**Will:** “They got away?!”   
**Robin:** “Gisborne knows someone warned us. He’ll squeeze Allan to find out who it was.”   
**Djaq:** “Allan would not betray Marian.”   
**Will:** “Yes, he would.”   
**Robin:** “Allan is not betraying anyone. We’re going to see to that.” 


	4. Dealing With Allan

**Nottingham Castle. Outside the main gate.  
** _(Gisborne’s wagon comes down the street towards the gate. Robin, dressed as one of Gisborne’s men, is driving. He sees the portcullis is down.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to the guards:)_ “Open up! Injured men ’ere.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “Gisborne said you were all dead.”  
 **Robin:** “Do we look dead?! Open up!”  
 _(The guard nods and the portcullis is raised. Robin drives the wagon through with the gang and Jack dressed in Gisborne’s uniforms in the back. Jack peeks out the side; Little John leans out the back, looking very grumpy.)_  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Once inside, Robin doffs his uniform, shielded from the view of the guards at the gate by the wagon.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to the gang and Jack:)_ “Go to the tower, find Aliena, get her out.”  
 **Much:** _(Jumps out of the wagon.)_ “And you?”  
 **Robin:** “I’m going to find Allan.”  
 **Djaq:** “Robin… don’t…”  
 **Robin:** “Djaq. _(Puts a hand behind her head.)_ I know you liked him, but he has to be stopped, for all our sakes. _(Much hands Robin a sword. Puts his hand on Much’s shoulder.)_ Good luck.” _(Goes up the steps to the main doors.)_  
 **Little John:** “Ready?”  
 _(The gang and Jack put on their helmets and flip down the visors.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Kitchens.  
** _(Aliena is preparing the Sheriff’s meal. She smiles to herself as she adds the finishing touches, ladles everything with a big metal spoon then takes the two plates and leaves for the Sheriff’s quarters.)_   
****

**Interior corridor. Near the kitchens.  
** _(Allan walks down the corridor, hears a whistle near the stairs and stops. Another whistle sounds. Allan peers into the doorway to the stairs and Robin steps out from behind the jamb. Allan steps back.)  
_ **Allan:** “Robin?”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Expecting to find your new friend Gisborne, Allan?”  
 **Allan:** “Listen, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I had no choice. I would never take him to the camp. _(Robin scoffs.)_ I wouldn’t. I love you, Robin, all of you.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s very touching. But as they say… love hurts.”  
 _(Robin punches Allan’s nose, backing him into the the wall. Robin draws his sword, swinging it at Allan, who ducks and draws his sword. Robin brings his sword overhead and Allan blocks, bringing his sword over his head with both hands. Robin immediately takes advantage of the vulnerable position and kicks him down the stairs.)_  
 ****

**The Kitchens.  
** _(Robin quickly goes down after Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Getting to his feet:)_ “Don’t do it, Robin! _(Robin swings forcefully with both hands and Allan blocks, holding his sword at both ends. The blow forces him to his knees, then he pushes Robin’s blade aside, falling to his hands. Allan gets his feet back under him and Robin jabs his elbow into Allan’s shoulder. Allan staggers back past a pillar onto another set of steps. Robin brings his sword down and Allan rolls away, then scrambles up the steps into the kitchen. Robin swings with both hands and Allan blocks, barely keeping the blade from his face. Robin swings low and is blocked, then Allan swings his blade round, taking Robin’s with it. Allan swings overhand and Robin blocks overhead with both hands, quickly jabs the hilt into Allan’s groin, then takes his feet out from under him. Allan falls up the last step onto the floor and Robin charges up the stairs. Allan crawls under a table as Robin swings at his disappearing feet, then stands up on its other side.)_ Let’s just talk about this.” 

**Robin:** “Yeah, let’s talk. And you can start by telling me where the Sheriff _[swipes all the dishes off the table]_ keeps his documents!”  
 **Allan:** _(Earnestly:)_ “I don’t know! Look, I just told him to empty his strong room, that’s it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Holding his sword at Allan over the table:)_ “You must know where he’s moved the pact.”  
 **Allan:** “I swear I don’t. _(Robin paces the length of the table.)_ Maybe his room. There’s a safe in there. Trust me, Robin!”  
 **Robin:** “Trust you? No, I don’t think so.”  
 _(Robin swings over the table. Allan ducks, then upsets the table and a shelving unit to block Robin’s way. Robin swings his sword at a large pan hanging from the ceiling to knock it out of his way and walks under the swinging rack, advancing on Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** “I told you, I’d never betray you!”  
 **Robin:** “You already have. And next you’ll betray Marian.”  
 _(Allan steps back through a curtained doorway as Robin swings. Allan blocks. Robin shoves aside the curtain to his right.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not a Judas.”  
 **Robin:** “And I’m no Jesus.”  
 _(Robin anticipates Allan’s next move. Allan thrusts his sword at Robin, who twists the left curtain in front of him, grabs Allan’s wrist, and knocks the sword from his hand.)_  
 ****

**Corridor upstairs.  
** _(Marian is walking down the corridor towards the stairs when Gisborne catches her up.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian?”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns around.)_ “What happened to you?”  
 **Gisborne:** “It’s just… an incident in the woods. It was nothing.”  
 ****

**The kitchens.  
** _(Allan has turned around and is backing through the kitchens the way he came in. Robin steps through the curtained doorway after him. Robin swings low and Allan blocks with his new weapon: a long-handled metal spoon. Robin swings overhand and Allan pulls a large round copper pan hanging from the rack in front of the blade. The unexpected jolt knocks the sword from his hand. Robin puts his other hand up to stop the pan from swinging back at him and Allan swipes at it with the spoon. Allan reaches back and charges, swinging, but Robin drives his fist into Allan’s ribs. Robin grabs Allan’s head and drives it into the copper pan, gets a fistful of Allan’s jacket and punches him. Allan is spun round into the overturned table.)  
_ ****

**Corridor.  
Gisborne: **“How is Sir Edward?”  
 **Marian:** “I was just on my way to see him, actually. I’ll tell him you asked after him. That’s kind.” _(Gisborne stops by the stairs.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian…”  
 ****

**The kitchens.  
** _(Robin comes down the short steps chasing Allan, who tries to run up the stairs to the main level. Robin pulls him back.)  
_ **Corridor.  
** _(Marian sees movement beyond Gisborne down the stairs: Robin pulling Allan off the steps.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Turns to face her.)_ “…there is another side to me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Puts her hand on Gisborne’s shoulder. Hastily:)_ “Guy! _(Robin pulls Allan off his feet and gets him out of sight throwing him into a table. Gisborne looks at the hand on his shoulder. Normally:)_ My father. I should like to visit him alone.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Puts his hand on her arm.)_ “Of course.”  
 _(Pulls her hand off and leaves.)_

**The kitchens.  
** _(Allan is bent over a table, his back to Robin. Robin swings a bench over his back. Allan rolls along the table, grabs a knife off a cutting board and drives it at Robin, but he is too far away. Robin swings the bench at him again, but Allan gets off the table and dodges the blow. Robin turns to follow and hits Allan in the face. Allan falls to the floor near a pillar, dazed. Robin drops the bench, grabs Allan’s legs, drags him clear of the pillar, gets a fistful of his jacket, then punches his face again. Robin kneels over him, pulls his knife from his belt and holds it to Allan’s throat.)  
_ **Robin:** “Now.”  
 **Allan:** “Please. I don’t wanna die.” _(Marian hurries down the steps.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, that’s the only way you’re gonna escape me.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin, spare him!”   
_(Robin looks up at her, suddenly daunted by her appearance.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Distressed:)_ “I can’t.”  
 _(Marian rushes to Robin’s side and puts her hand over the knife.)  
_ **Marian:** “Please. Do it for me.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, I’m doing this for you, to protect you.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin. Robin, please. _(Marian puts one hand behind his head and the other on his cheek.)_ If you love me, you will let him go.”  
 **Robin:** _(With no hesitation:)_ “I do love you, and that’s why I can’t let him live. _(Marian’s hand slips from his face.)_ Because one day he’ll do something to take you away from me.”  
 **Allan:** _(Earnestly:)_ “I wouldn’t.” _(Robin resets knife.)_  
 **Marian:** “Please. Don’t taint us with his blood.”

_(Robin reluctantly lets go of Allan and sits back as Marian takes the knife. She roughly grabs at Allan’s shoulder and he sits up. Robin watches with mixed emotions as Allan turns to his hands and knees and clumsily crawls away. Marian watches him for a moment, then takes the knife and throws it into a sack in front of his head. Allan stops and looks back at her.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Severely:)_ “You owe me your life! Don’t you ever betray me!”  
 **Allan:** _(Shakes his head slightly but earnestly.)_ “I won’t.”  
 _(Allan moves forward, then gets to his feet and walks away. Marian sits by Robin on the floor and breathes a sigh of relief. They sit quietly for a few moments, catching their breath.)  
_ **Marian:** “Took you a long time to tell me that.”  
 **Robin:** “Tell you what?”  
 **Marian:** _(Tilts her head to one side.)_ “You know…”  
 _(Robin realises what he said and starts laughing. Marian joins in briefly, then is suddenly serious.)  
_ **Robin:** “I must have been half-concussed.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Well, you’ll be fully concussed if you don’t watch out.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods in agreement, then pauses.)_ “I think I know where the pact is.”   
_(They both stand up.)_

**Sheriff’s Quarters.**  
 _(The Sheriff and Isabella are seated at the table as Aliena serves them.)  
_ **Isabella:** “This looks wonderful Aliena, thank you.”   
_(Aliena nods silently in acknowledgement.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Indeed it all **_looks_** marvellous but one has to wonder if it isn’t poisoned. Hm?”  
 _(The Sheriff and Aliena stare at each other, a battle of wills ensuing but she wisely averts her gaze first, careful not to give anything away.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Poisoned? Oh how silly you are Vaisey. Come, _(Raising her goblet.)_ let’s toast. _(The Sheriff slowly reaches for his own goblet, missing the silent exchange between the women, and raises it.)_ To us. _(The Sheriff watches as Isabella takes a long sip from her goblet. After a long moment, the Sheriff drinks from his too.)_ Now, let’s tuck in.”  
 _(She lifts her fork to her mouth and takes a mouthful of her food. The Sheriff watching her for any adverse reaction. When he sees none he takes a bite of his own.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Eyes lighting up in enjoyment, still chewing:)_ “Mm, this is fabulous. _(Continuing to eat ravenously.)_ This really…“  
 _(A silver serving tray clangs noisily against the back of the Sheriff’s head, knocking him unconscious.)_  
 **Aliena:** _(Holding the tray:)_ “Hits the spot?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smirking:)_ “That was subtle.”  
 **Aliena:** “We needed him unconscious, now he’s unconscious. Besides, that felt really good.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rising from her chair:)_ “Come on, we don’t have much time, help me lift him onto the bed and let’s get you out of here.” 


	5. A Hero’s Exit

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Marian carries a tray of food for her father.)  
_ **Marian:** “Father? _(The body lying under Edward’s cloak, with one arm draped behind him, doesn’t move.)_ Father, I’ve brought you some food. _(There is no answer and no movement. Marian squats down and sets the tray on the floor outside the door.)_ I’m sorry about what I said.”  
 _(Marian fiddles with her fingers, waiting for an answer which doesn’t come. Thinking her father is deliberately ignoring her, she sighs, giving up, stands, and leaves. The camera changes angles to show the body under Edward’s cloak is that of the dead Jailer and pans down to Marian’s knife in a small pool of blood on the floor underneath the narrow bed.)_

**Aliena’s Room.  
** _(Isabella and Aliena are trying to figure out a way of getting Aliena out of the castle.)_  
 **Aliena:** “Why don’t you leave with me, surely the Sheriff will know you’ve helped me?”  
 **Isabella:** “I can handle Vaisey, I’m the only friend he has. Besides, he won’t kick up much of a fuss if I offer him something better than money.”  
 **Aliena:** “Like what?”  
 **Isabella:** “Don’t you worry about that, lets just get you out of the castle.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.**  
 _(Much leads the gang, still dressed as Gisborne’s men, in formation down the corridor and arrive at Aliena’s door.)  
_ **Guard:** “Yes?”  
 **Much:** _(Flips open his visor.)_ “We’re here to escort the prisoner to Lord Hamleigh.”   
_(The door opens and Jack walks in first. Aliena stares, anxious.)  
_ **Jack:** _(Indifferently, as a guard:)_ “Come along, my dear. Your future husband’s waiting. _(Raises his visor and mouths:)_ It’s me.”  
 **Much:** _(To Isabella:)_ “And you…well you stay back you..you..”  
 **Little John:** “Harlot!”  
 _(Will and Djaq grab Aliena before she can thank Isabella and escort her out. Isabella rolls her eyes as Jack gives her a sympathetic look before closing his visor and following.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is lying on his bed, snoring. The door slowly creaks open. Edward, in the Jailer’s clothes, sees the Sheriff asleep on his bed with his keys under his hand. Edward closes the creaking door, leaving it ajar, creeps to the bed, then cautiously walks his hands up it, leaning over to reach the keys. The Sheriff jerks his hand as the ring moves. Edward flinches, then reaches again and slowly takes the keys as a church bell sounds once. He goes over to the wall beside the bed and removes a picture from the wall, then a small, flat, square stone as the Sheriff gropes for his keys in his sleep. Edward fits the key into the lock and slides open the iron door. The Sheriff ’s fingers walk across the bed.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Mumbling:)_ “The pact.”   
_(Moves a roll of parchment aside. Robin pushes the door open a bit and sneaks through the narrow opening as Edward looks through the rolls. Edward sees Robin out of the corner of his eye and turns, startled, then is relieved to see it’s Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Mouths:)_ “Edward?” _(Edward smiles, then turns back to the safe and pulls out a roll with several tails.)  
_ **Edward:** “Ah, I knew it would be here.”   
_(The Sheriff has a goblet in his other hand, which is about to fall off the bed. Edward sees it, as does Robin.)_   
**Robin:** _(Mouths:)_ “Quickly!”   
_(Edward hastily replaces the stone and the picture. Robin grabs the two ropes from which suspend the birdcages and climbs up to the ceiling. Edward darts behind the bed-curtains at the head of the bed as the cup clatters to the floor and the Sheriff sits up, awake. He snorts, then feels for his keys.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ow, my head. _(Looks around.)_ Damn that woman. _(Thinks a moment.)_ My keys. Guards! Guards! _(The doors open and the sentries burst in, looking all around the room. Behind the curtain, Edward is grasping them. He peeks out and tosses them onto the bed behind the Sheriff as the Sheriff calls out, masking their sound. The doors open and the sentries burst in, looking all around the room.)_ My keys… my keys were here! _(The Sheriff sits back and puts a hand on the keys behind him. He picks them up, frowning, he looks back and sees a pair of boots under the curtain. He shushes to the guards. Robin watches, pressed against the ceiling. Edward tempers his breathing. The Sheriff slides off the bed, looking at the boots, then holds out his hand for a sword. Robin watches anxiously as the Sheriff slowly advances on Edward’s hiding place.)_ So, what do we have here, hm? My old friend, Hoody Two Shoes?” _(The Sheriff is about to stab Edward through the curtain, but Robin drops to the floor behind him.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Flippantly:)_ “You looking for me, Sheriff?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Guards! _(Robin punches the armed sentry as he runs past him.)_ After him! Get after him!”   
****

**Interior corridor. Outside the Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Robin runs out the door and ducks behind a pillar beside it.)  
_ ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Edward comes out from behind the curtain with the pact in his hand.)  
_ ****

**Interior corridor. Outside the Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff and the guards run past Robin in the corridor. Robin comes out, grins and turns back into the room.)  
_ ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
Robin: **“Edward!”   
**Edward:** _(Looks up from the roll of parchment he’s skimming.)_ “Robin!”   
**Robin:** “You escaped the dungeons.“   
**Edward:** "I heard England needed saving. _(Shakes the parchment.)_ I have the pact.”   
**Robin:** “Come on! Come on! This way!”   
_(Robin and Edward run out the door.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Guards run up and down the corridor.)  
_ **Guard 1:** “Hood’s in the castle!”  
 **Guard 2:** “Seal all exits!”   
_(Robin peers out between pillars and sees a familiar company of Gisborne’s men coming round the corner.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much?” _(Little John and Much raises their visors.)_  
 **Much:** “Hah!”  
 **Robin:** “Well met, my friends. _(Robin pulls Edward out.)_ A new member of the gang.” _(Much shakes Edward’s hand. Will, at the rear, holds out Robin’s bow and some arrows as Robin goes to stand beside him, pulling up his hood.)_  
 **Aliena:** _(Rushing forward:)_ “Edward!”  
 **Edward:** _(Wide-eyed, relieved she’s ok:)_ “I have finally taken a stand!”  
 _(They hug quickly. Little John shakes Edward’s hand and then nudges him.)  
_ **Little John:** “Stand behind me.”  
 _(Will greets Edward as Much and Little John flip down their visors and the gang make their way outside.)_  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Much leads the formation down the side steps towards the gate.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes. The portcullis is open.”  
 _(The alarm bells tolls and guards run out of the lower tower opening to the gate. Much’s face falls.)  
_ **Castle Guard:** “All soldiers assemble at the main gate! We’re going into emergency lock-down!” _(A score of soldiers block the main gate. Robin covertly nocks an arrow in his bow.)_   
**Much:** “Master, what do we do?”  
 **Robin:** “Keep going.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “No-one goes in or out of the castle!”  
 _(Much has to stop in front of the assembled guards.)  
_ **Much:** _(Holding up a fist:)_ “Halt! _(Raises his visor.)_ Lads, let us through.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “Nobody leaves. We’re going into lock-down.”  
 **Much:** “We’re escorting the prisoner to Lord Hamleigh. _(Aliena puts on an unhappy face. Robin keeps himself hidden behind Jack’s back. The Castle Guard thinks a moment, looking at Aliena, then nods. The guards separate. Glances back at Little John.)_ Thank you.” _(The gang are about to leave when the Sheriff comes through the main doors with his sword.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stop him! _(The Castle Guard draws his sword. The other soldiers go back to blocking the gate, drawing their swords.)_ Stop him! That’s Hood!”  
 _(The gang, except Much, draw their swords and form a circle around Aliena and Edward. Much chuckles nervously.)_   
**Castle Guard:** “Nice try.”  
 _(Robin looks over his shoulder at the Sheriff and gets an idea.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Sorry to rain on you parade, Hood!”  
 **Robin:** _(Amiably:)_ “That’s all right! Every cloud… _(Robin fires three arrows in rapid succession at the birdcage. The arrows rip through the money bags inside and coins start raining down on the Sheriff. Lets out his breath. Quietly:)_ … has a silver lining.”  
 **Castle Guard:** “Pay day, boys!” _(The guards all run to the steps.)_  
 **Robin:** “Come on! Let’s go!”  
 _The gang run between the guards, who only have eyes for the money.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to the soldiers:)_ “Stop, every one of you! Hands in the air where I can see them! _(Kicks a guard in the ribs.)_ Get off my money!”   
_(The soldiers ignore him and scramble to pick up the fallen coins.)_  
 ****

**Outside the main gate.  
** _(The gang run out the gate, removing their helmets.)  
_ **Robin:** “Split up! You know where to meet! _(Pulls his hood off.)_ And ditch those uniforms!”  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **_(Kicking another guard:)_ “Off!”  
 ****

**Outside the main gate.  
** _(Robin fires another arrow, slicing through the portcullis’s rope. He watches the gate drop to the floor.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **“He’s getting away!” 

**Outside the main gate.  
** _(Unbeknownst to Robin, Birkley, coming through the market towards the castle, sees him running away from the gate, directing Edward through the tunnel towards the well. A scowl forms on Birkley’s bruised face.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. The well.  
** _(The well, the prearranged meeting place for the gang, is surrounded by several washing lines, all hanging with sheets. Jack and Aliena arrive first, Aliena laughing with relief and delight. Edward and Robin are right on their heels.)  
_ **Robin:** “Is everyone all right? _(Edward nods, leaning on the side of the well. Jack and Aliena look lovingly into each other’s eyes.)_ Good.”  
 _(Birkley silently comes up behind Robin and puts a knife to his throat.)  
_ **Birkley:** “And where do you think you’re going?”  
 **Robin:** “Birkley?” _(Jack steps in front of Aliena, shielding her.)  
_ **Birkley:** _(to Jack:) “_ That girl stays here. She belongs to William Hamleigh.”  
 **Jack:** “No. She belongs with me.”  
 _(Edward slowly backs away from the well, so as not to catch Birkley’s attention, and slips behind a sheet.)  
_ **Birkley:** “Hand her over or say goodbye to your friend.”  
 _(Edward sidesteps towards Birkley.)  
_ **Robin:** “Don’t listen to him.”  
 **Edward:** _(Charging for Birkley:)_ “Robin, go!”  
 _(Edward grabs Birkley’s knife as Robin darts forward. Edward and Birkley struggle for control of the knife.)  
_ **Birkley:** “That’s a mistake, old man. I will kill you!”  
 _(Robin raises his bow, drawing an arrow at Birkley.)  
_ **Robin:** “Leave it, Birkley! You’re a man of God! You cannot kill!”   
_(Little John steps up slowly beside Robin. Much and Djaq arrive opposite them as guards shout in the background, looking for the gang.)  
_ **Much:** _(In shock at discovering the dire situation:)_ “Ah!”  
 **Birkley:** “And you, Hood, are a man of war who cannot kill.”  
 _(Robin lets the arrow fly and it hits Birkley in the heart, right next to Edward’s arm. Birkley falls backwards.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Try me. _(Birkley falls to the ground, dead, as Will arrives behind Djaq and Much, his mouth open in horror. All are silent. Edward slowly turns around to reveal Birkley’s knife in his chest. Robin, Much and Djaq rush to him.)_ Edward!”  
 **Aliena:** “No!”  
 **Robin:** “Get him down!” _(Robin and Djaq each grab an arm and Much runs behind Edward and pulls him back to lean against the wall of the well.)_  
 **Much:** “Here, here.”  
 _(They set him down gently, his head against the well.)  
_ **Robin:** “Djaq!”  
 **Djaq:** “Don’t remove the knife. I’ll prepare my instruments.”  
 _(Djaq and Will run off.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Little John:)_ “John, get Jack and Aliena to safety. Now!”  
 **Aliena:** _(Being held back by Jack:)_ “I can’t just leave him! Edward!”  
 **Edward:** _(Struggling to keep a calming voice:)_ “Please, Aliena go with them. Djaq has cured far worse wounds than this.”  
 **Little John:** “This way. Go!”  
 _(Little John, Jack and a reluctant Aliena run off as guards’ voices get closer.)_

**Edward:** “Robin, leave me.”   
**Robin:** _(Firmly:)_ “I will not, sir.”   
**Edward:** “I will slow you down.”   
**Robin:** _(Puts his hand on Much’s arm.)_ “Go. Go!”   
**Much:** “OK.” _(Much scampers off as Robin holds Edward’s head. The soldiers’ shouts are getting louder. Edward nods at Robin.)_   
**Edward:** “I’ve never quite understood my daughter’s feelings for you.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Well, I probably don’t deserve them.”   
**Edward:** “No. I think maybe you do. _(Robin nods and tries not to cry as he grips Edward’s hand, knowing these are his last words. Edward shudders and lifts up the parchment.)_ You’d better take this… the pact.”   
_(Robin puts his hand on the roll of parchment.)  
_ **Robin:** “You will not give up your life for mine.”   
**Edward:** “For England. _(Robin pulls the parchment out of Edward’s hand.)_ Robin, listen to me. For Marian to lose both of us would kill her.”   
**Robin:** “Edward, Edward, that is not going to happen.”   
**Edward:** “Give her a message from me. _(Robin nods.)_ Tell… tell her… it’s good to dream.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “I will.” _  
(Edward grips Robin’s hand, smiles at him fondly, then dies. Robin gasps, trying not to cry, then sees feet approaching beyond the hanging sheets. He quickly picks up his bow and runs away with the pact as the guards line up behind the sheets. Gisborne pulls a sheet aside.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Who’s there? _(Gisborne cautiously steps in, holding his hand up to the guards. He pulls aside another sheet and sees Birkley, then turns his head and sees Edward behind the well.)_ Edward. _(Bends down, laying his sword on the ground, and puts his hand on Edward’s chest. Quietly:)_ Marian. Guards?!”   
_(The soldiers run in and quickly surround the well. Gisborne rubs his lips, thinking of Marian.)_


	6. Time To Go

_(Birkley’s body is carried away by two soldiers. Edward’s body has yet to be moved. Marian comes running in from the direction of the castle and stops at the sight of him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Father? _(Kneels at Edward’s side and shakes his shoulders.)_ Father? _(In a crying panic)_ Father, wake up. Wake up, please wa— _(Gisborne watches helplessly, sympathising with her.)_ Father, Father…What happened?! _(Stands and grabs Gisborne’s arms.)_ What happened?! Tell me what happened!” **  
Gisborne:** “There were no witnesses! _(Gisborne grabs Marian’s arms as she tries to push him away.)_ Marian, the Sheriff thinks that he was helping Hood—” **  
Marian:** _(Roars, interrupting, speaking over his line:)_ “NO! _(Shoves him back.)_ No! He wasn’t!”   
**Gisborne:** “—steal an important document.”   
**Marian:** _(Kneels at Edward’s side.)_ “No, no. _(Sobs over his chest.)_ I’m sorry. _(Looking at his face:)_ I’m sorry.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian.”   
**Marian:** “I’m so sorry. Father, I’m sorry.” _(Sobs, her head on his chest.)_ **  
Gisborne:** “Marian.”   
**Marian:** “Can you just leave me alone?” _(Kisses Edward’s chin.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Bends down and puts his hands on Marian’s shoulders. Gently:)_ “Marian, come away.” _(Marian shoves Gisborne back.)  
_ **Marian:** “Don’t you touch me! Don’t touch me!”   
_(Marian runs off towards the castle. Gisborne follows. Isabella, who had been with Marian when Gisborne told her the news, slowly approaches, pushes back one of the sheets and takes in the tragic scene.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor. Outside Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian is running to her room, Gisborne following.)_   
**Gisborne:** “Stop! Wait! _(Gisborne runs ahead to block the door.)_ Listen to me. This place may not be safe for you now.”   
**Marian:** “Why?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Pulls out Marian’s jewelled knife.)_ “This is yours, I believe. Your father’s jailer was killed with it.”   
**Marian:** “I don’t care!”   
**Gisborne:** “But the Sheriff will care. And when he finds out that it was your dagger that killed his jailer, he will hang you.”   
**Marian:** _(Shakes her head, tears falling. In denial:)_ “No.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Steps forward.)_ “Let me look after you… _(Marian looks up at him, wanting to be comforted. Gisborne gently grabs her shoulders.)_ … protect you. I’ve always cared about you, Marian. _(He pulls her head into his chest.)_ My feelings for you… _(He strokes her hair as she sobs.)_ I thought they’d gone away. But they haven’t. _(Kisses her forehead.)_ They’re stronger than ever.”   
_(He kisses her forehead again, then goes for her lips, but she pushes him away.)_   
**Marian:** “No. No.” _(Runs to her door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Turns around.)_ “Forgive me… that was inappropriate. But in time…”   
_(Marian pushes open the door. Gisborne lays his head against the wall, angry at himself for pushing her too far, as she slams the door shut.)_

**Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian turns from the door and sees Robin leaning against the bedpost. She puts her hand over her mouth and nose, hardly daring to believe he’s here.)_ **  
Robin:** “I was with him when he died. _(Shakes his head slightly. A long pause.)_ I’m sorry. _(Marian takes a couple steps forward, then sinks to the floor and cries uncontrollably. Robin goes to her and embraces her.)_ Shh. Shh shh shh.” **  
Marian:** _(Cries for a moment, then tries to stop.)_ “It—it’s my fault. _(Robin sits back to face her.)_ I told him he was weak.”   
_(Gently grasps the hair on the back of his head.)  
_ **Robin:** “He died a hero’s death.”   
**Marian:** _(Sobs more, turning her head away.)_ “He didn’t.”   
**Robin:** “He got the pact, for England.”   
**Marian:** “He died believing he had a wilful daughter.”   
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No. He asked me to give you a message. _(Takes Marian’s hand.)_ “It’s good to dream.” 

_(Robin kisses Marian’s hand, then pulls her in for a hug. Marian tries not to sob.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come with me to the forest. _(Robin releases the embrace and puts his hand behind Marian’s head.)_ I’ve a horse waiting. _(Marian nods and Robin uses his thumb to wipe away a tear.)_ Come on.”   
_(Robin pulls Marian to her feet. Robin ties a long chain of knotted sheets to an arrow, draws, and lets loose the arrow. It crashes through the yellow glass window at the top of the tower and gracefully arches to the ground, Robin takes Marian by the hand and leads her to the window.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(On the ground, Marian mounts the horse and sits behind Robin, putting her arms round his waist. Robin stares at her for a moment, as if he has to convince himself that she’s really coming, then they trot through the town, leaving the striped-fletched arrow hanging from the sheets at the base of the tower.)_

**Nottingham Castle.**  
 _(The body of Edward is laid out on a table, Isabella is saying her goodbyes as Allan stands silently beside her. Gisborne stands with the Sheriff, torn between paying his respects to Edward and remaining strong in the Sheriff’s eyes. The Sheriff however is torn between his contempt for Edward and being mindful of Isabella’s feelings.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, very well - the old man can have a proper burial if it’ll stop you all moping! _(He looks to the three of them in turn, his expression and tone softening when he addresses Isabella:)_ Once you have mourned your friend we must discuss the Hamleigh situation. _(Isabella says nothing but nods slightly in acknowledgement.)_ Good, after the funeral then. _(Turns and walks out of the room:)_ Gisborne will pay for it.”  
 _(Gisborne sighs, not so much at the cost, but the Sheriff’s flippant attitude. He takes one last look at Edward then follows the Sheriff out of the room. Isabella rises slowly from Edward’s side, losing her balance for a moment, Allan comes in to steady her.)_  
 **Allan:** “What Hamleigh situation?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighing:)_ “William Hamleigh’s army is growing by the day. He’s getting more powerful and the Sheriff - in Hamleigh’s eyes - has now failed him twice.”  
 **Allan:** “They mean to take revenge?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “The Hamleighs are obsessed with power and position. They’ve been after Shiring for years and now that Aliena has slipped through William’s fingers again, William still has no legal right to the lands.”  
 **Allan:** “And they blame the Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, or they will as soon as word reaches them. With Regan Hamleigh at the Prince’s side at the Royal Court, the Sheriff’s standing is in jeopardy. If she convinces Prince John that her son can do a better job as Sheriff then Vaisey will be ousted, William will take his place and the Hamleighs will finally have what they’ve always wanted.”  
 **Allan:** _(Raising an eyebrow:)_ “I’m not being funny but this Hamleigh fella sounds a bit like Guy. Might not be a bad thing if he does-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We do not want William Hamleigh as Nottingham’s Sheriff, Allan. This is most definitely a case of ‘better the devil you know.’”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, alright. So what are you supposed to do about it?”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t know. But you can be sure the Sheriff won’t go down without a fight.”  
 _(Taking one last look at Edward, she turns and leaves the room with Allan supporting her.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near the upper path.  
** _(Robin is officiating the wedding of Jack and Aliena as the gang and Marian look on. A garland of flowers has been strung along and round the trees. The men and Djaq each have a violet pinned on his chest. Aliena has colourful wild bouquet. Marian has a long stalk of white flowers and a couple violets.)  
_ **Robin:** “Do you, Jack, promise to protect and honour this woman as long as you both shall live?”  
 **Jack:** “I do.”  
 **Robin:** “Then I, as the rightful Lord of Locksley in the county of Nottingham, now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
 _(Jack and Aliena kiss eagerly as all laugh and applaud. Aliena hugs Little John and Djaq as Robin walks over to Marian, who is solemnly happy for them, fiddling with the flowers in her hand. She gives him a brief grim smile. He stands on the high ground next to her and kisses the top of her head. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest, and he holds her close as Aliena gives Will a peck on the cheek.)_  
 ****

**A Short While Later.  
** _(Little John holds the head of the white horse, which has yellow flowers decorating its reins and halter. Aliena sits on the horse with both feet to one side in front of her new husband. She shares a long meaningful look with Marian, who smiles despite her grief.)_  
 **Jack:** _(Sincerely:)_ “Thank you.”  
 _(Jack holds his hand out to Robin, who grips it and shakes hands. Much hands Jack a gift. )  
_ **Much:** “Toasting fork.”  
 **Jack:** _(Laughs and takes it.)_ “Thank you.”  
 _(Jack clicks to the horse. Little John lets go and the couple ride off as Will and Djaq throw white flower petals at them from baskets in their hands. Much, Robin and Marian clap and Little John waves them goodbye.)  
_ **Much:** “Good luck!”  
 **Robin:** _(After a moment:)_ “You did disarm the trap, didn’t you, Will?”  
 _(The trap gong rings. Will looks at Much, drops his basket and scrambles off after them. The gang follow, running.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
